


The Stars in Our Skies

by HaleyComet



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator (1987), Predators (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyComet/pseuds/HaleyComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 3204, planet Earth has expanded it's reaches and made contact with alien races across the million galaxies! Earth's governments have grown beyond the Split Nations that once stood and now form a new type of collective government, the United Family. When tension between the Earth King and the Yautja High Elder run high, a compromise must be made for an alliance to form. Earth Princess Hala is that compromise. She will learn the culture, language, and traditions of the foreign species and become an Earth Ambassador to the Yautja. But under the High Elder's son's care can the two form a friendship that will hold the two cultures together? Or maybe something runs deeper than just friend and savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Earth Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Well let's try this out. Part of the Predator Fandom where Yautja and Human's attempt to make an alliance. Please feel free to review or comet. Spelling errors unfortunately will happen. I'm not an English major and there is only so much spell check can help. 
> 
> The official introduction of the Yautja in the second chapter!

You know, when my mother laid on her bed, death inches from her, I never thought I’d be the one to ascend to the crown. And even then it didn’t sink in until three months after her death. The wind was blowing, and the sun dipped into the edge of the Earth, filling the sky with beautiful colors for blues, pinks, and reds. That’s all I really remember about the day, you know; before the Earth fell silent.

My planet morned for the death of the Queen, my mother, and to me, it seemed like the sun would never again be beautiful. But that’s what she told me not to do, to not think like that, she said one day, long from now, we’d be together again. I wanted to believe her, I really did, but at the time I couldn’t do anything but cry. She wiped my tears from my swollen eyes and shh-ed me. She told me to clim into bed with her, and she hummed a lullaby, one that I’d hadn’t heard for years.

But you see, that was years ago, when I was seven. I am seventeen now, and without my knowing, I became the Earth’s Jewel. Their prized treasure, and the face of Earth and Humankind.

When at the young age of eight, my father started to let me meet ambassadors from other worlds. It was scary, but I believe that all of them saw me as a cute kid, or pup, or youngling, or whatever they called a kid on their home world.

By the age eleven I knew or knew of a hundred and twenty ambassadors from fifty-nine different planets. I was proud of my self that I didn’t need my assistant's help naming all the different people, but then again, my assistant was old, and i didn’t like to talk to her. She reminded me of an old bat, she was as thin as a rail with a face that seemed to forever be set into a look of disgust, her eyes fixed into a glare, and her ears ever so slightly pointed. I tried not to talk to her anymore than needed. A year later though, the old coot died and I ‘morned’ for her for all of two seconds.

My new assistant was my age, in fact, she was only a few months younger than me, her name was Sabrina and even though we were almost the same age, Sabrina was almost a hole foot shorter than me. She had sand brown hair that sometimes looked like it changed into a darker color, her eyes were brown, not chocolate brown, but a light brown in the center that grew darker as it fanned out. She was horrible at math and science but had the memory of an elephant. Of corse, we became the best of friends, and it was known though out the world, where I go she goes, and not by force.

One day while I was sixteen, I had a nineteen year old trainer, his name was Mark, and was without a doubt the cutest man/boy on the grounds. But his looks became secondary when the first day we meat he made me run 2 miles and forty push-ups. One day when I was tired of my three and a half hours of training with Mark I ran away into the garden when I was supports to change into my sword-fighting clothes. As I said, I ran into the garden and surrounded myself with the what I thought were millions of different flowers. I noticed that something changed in the air around me, it felt different. I turned my head, turned my body, trying to figure out what was making me feel this way.

Next to the rose bushes there was a ripple in the air. A ripple!

“I know your there. Please come out.” I said knowing full this had to be a ambassadors of some kind. I heard a trill of clicks maybe it was a purr but then a figure appeared right in front of me.

He was a guy, or at least I hoped so, else it was a freakishly seven foot tall, blotchy green alien with long thick dread-like tendons. His clothing was little, he had what I can only describe as light armor on his body, and fish nets on his hole body. It looked weird. I also noticed the sandal like shoes that he wore, it was like the kind you’d find in a primitive tribe, again it was very odd.

My breath deepened as I looked up to the tall alien. “Hello.” I said weakly then mustering up my fearlessness, I pulled my shoulders back and held my head higher and repeated it in a stronger voice, “Hello.”

The alien only trilled in my words a series of clicks and clacks.

“You must be apart of the Ambassatory . Did you get lost?” I waited for a response but none came. “Hum, well, I am Hala.” I said holding my right hand out to him. When that did not work, I settled for the universal greeting of a slight nod of the head to him.

He turned his head and returned the favor.

“So are you from this system?” Again I waited but received nothing. I sighed and walked to him reaching for his arm. He didn’t let me touch him. I stopped in my tracks, normally, it was not a problem for me to do certain things to aliens. I must be losing my charm. I innerly pouted. “Well come on. If you do not know where you're at I can show you. I take it this is your first visit to Earth. It is for most who have not been giving a translator. It is mostly because it is difficult to translate an entire language into one that is usually much simpler.” I talked as I started to walk farther into the garden turning my head back just enough to see he was fallowing me.

“As I was saying; This is the garden. Lucky for us the Flowers have just rebloomed.” I said in a smile, trying to get the alien familiar to my voice and tone. I saw my blue flowers and rushed to them. “Ah! These are my favorite! They’re called ‘Forget Me Nots’” I said lifting a almost bloomed bud to my face. When I turned back to my new friend, he was gone.

“Hello? I know your here.” I said starting to get slightly annoyed.

“Princess? Princess?!” I gasped as heard Marks voice not but 10 yards away and I quickly stood and dashed off in hopes of escaping him for a little longer.

I failed.

Not before I dashed off five feet did Mark spotted me and sprinted towards me. I hadn’t gotten but fifteen feet away from my original spot before Mark had me pined on the ground. “No! Uhh! No! Get OFF!!” I thrashed under him and tried to kick him off. Mark didn’t listen, in fact, he grabbed my wrist and pined them above my head. “By order of the Princess, I demand you get off of me!” I threw at his face.

“By order of the King, I am to train you!” he hissed back leaning closer to my face. “After two months of training and you still can not fight me properly? I have truly failed you.” he growled. I smirked, but never stopped fighting.

“If you have failed then you are no longer needed, and should be dismissed!” I sneered to him. Mark in turn leaned even closer to me, his face mere centimeters, and his eyes lit with fire.

“If I am gone, you will have to deal with retired war vets who are cold and more disciplined than I!” he growled in anger, this made me calm down slightly. “It is me, or them. Choose! If you can not fight me off, then I will leave. If you can, I will so kindy forget to mention to the King that his daughter ran away from training.” he hissed. I stopped struggling completely and thought it over, never turning from his gaze.

“Deal.” and with that one word, I took advantage to his nearness and head butted his head, with his head away from mine I twisted my hands so I could grab his wrist. Mark was momentarily in shock. I somehow flipped him over and sat on his chest, moving his hands so I could hold them with my knees.

Mark was no longer dazed and with that I forced my forearm to his neck and leaned down almost seductively and whispered into his ear, “I could crush your wind pipe, it only takes twelve pounds of pressure to do it.” I felt his lips curve into a smile. “And you thought I didn’t listen.” Mark chuckled.

“Well done, Princess. But there is one thing.” he struggled out from my under my forearm.

“And what would that be?” I asked. His mouth curved into a smirk, and the next thing I knew, his arms moved and I was flipped over on to my back. Mark took no time to straddle my chest pinning my arms, his arms on either side of my head.

“Your legs where not on the elbows, an enemy could easily flip you as I did.” his smile widen. I sighed and lowered my head in shame. A hand beside my head raised my chin and I lifted it with slight hesitation. My eyes where met by bright sapphire eyes, that lowered to my ear. “But you did well.” he whispered and I felt his lips ever so lightly kiss my nose.

“Really?” I asked in a quite sarcastic voice. His eyes returned to my face as he lowered his head almost on top of my lips, and my breath hitched. “Really, really.” he answered, and lowered his mouth on to mine in light butterfly kiss.

Before he or I could deepen it, I felt cold water spray on us by the sprinklers and I gave a yelp as I turn my face away from the water. Though Mark’s body shield me from a great bulk of it. He got off of me, and we raced into shelter inside the castle. Mark had said we would take off the rest of the day and start ‘bright and early’ for strategies and tactic training tomorrow.

Of course, if anyone was to know about my early ending training, it would be Sabrina. So it really shouldn’t of surprised me when as soon as I sat down in my room, her soft knock echoed though my door. I hadn’t gotten a step from my bed when she busted into my room, begging me for answers to unasked questions with her eyes. Sabrina sat herself on my bed, hands in her lap and her lips in a tight lip fighting the smile threatening to show.

I looked at her, “Well, are you going to ask me something, or what?!” I teased. Her Royal Etiquette went out the door and soon started pestering me with fifteen questions a second. How she did, it escapes me, but she did.

“Let me guess! You were tired of training with Mark, so you ran away into the gardens. My guess, to see your Forget Me Nots...? Yes?” she finished with a tone that said she didn’t need my conformation.

“No! I was tired _of_ Mark’s training, not training _with Mark_!” I paused, “Am I that easy to read?” Sabrina giggled, a sound that sounded like that of a little girls’.

“No, not really. I just saw a dash of blue and gold flash pass the library's window from the training yards direction to the gardens, and your flowers should be blooming any day now...so, two and two together...” she smiled raising her shoulders to her ears.

“Ahh! Lucky me, I have such a good and observant friend!” Sabrina laughed, again a sound that sounded like it was coming from a child.

“That you are! But really, I was bored of the histories of the Zimboies **(Zim-baw-es)** people, quite dull really.”

“Aren’t they the no noses?” I asked pushing my nose up, refering to a haumiord speices with a range on neon skin colors, curved balded heads, and a gap for a nose with a center line dividing two sides.

“No! That’s the Zim _dro_ ies **(Zim-done-es)**! Zim _boi_ es, are the no ears!” she said pulling out a picture of a neon yellow skin, curved head with few strands of thick yellow appendages coming out of his head, but on the side of his head was as if someone took ears and molded them smooth into your head. “Though, I guess it is easy to get them confused. They do live on the same planet!” she reported before going on.

“This is the Royal Prince of the Zimboies, his name is Kaika **(Kali-kie)** , and he’s the next in line for the thoune. You can tell the Royal Family from the ‘Commoners’ by their bright green eyes. Only the Royal’s have them.”

“Oh, yes, I see them now.” I said looking closer at the picture. “I knew that.” I smirked.

“Of corse you did, my dear friend. But they are coming over from the Gaviva **(Gala-va)** System and should be landing sometime tomorrow.” she said and pulled in her eyebrows. “I think...” I laughed.

“You mean you haven’t pestered the information from Lane yet?!” I teased in a mocking astonishment. “Oh, please! You act as if I hang on his every whim!” she said clutching her hands over her chest. “But to answer your question, no.” she stuck her tongue out towards me. I laughed at her silly tactics.


	2. Meeting Under the Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which the Princess meets an unusual Alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse basic spelling mistakes, I'm not Akeelah and I have never won a spelling bee.... *sniffs*

The day was Friday, and Father was still in a lengthily meeting with a new race that I had never heard of, the Yautja, or something like that. From What I had gathered, this race and us Humans isn’t the first time we’ve met. In fact, if I listened to the rumors of the castle, they once used us a crops. 

The very thought was kinda unnerving. So I tried not to think of the creature I met in the gardens, even if it was most likely not the rumored species, the idea frightened me so that I turned my back on it. I found myself pacing around the Library.

I sighed, rotating my neck to relieve an ache, and grabbed the book I was reading and a notepad to write out notes and took them outside into the famous gardens. Nevermind it was the last place I saw the creature, truthfully I figured, he wouldn’t dare came back so quickly. 

I sat under the shade of a giant oak tree that was planted over a thousand years ago in 2202 in honor of my great ancestors of the United Family. I read through the pages of the book I brought out from the Library with an absent mind. History facts, rumors, and myths all tightly crammed into a three inch thick leather bond book.

I leaned my head back against the solid tree and closed my eyes. Sleep came and went softly as I floated just under couscous. The breeze from the wind shifted and I smelled a very subtle masculine smell. My eyes opened and I took a deeper breath, it made my heart quicken. I scanned the garden for the luscious smell and found a familiar ripple in the air. 

“I guess meeting like this has become a common thing for us, huh?” the creatures movement seemed to stilled as if willing me not to see him. My face harden is annoyance, “I know you’re there. I’m not just talking to the air here.” I heard a series of clicks and growls that send a shiver down my spine. 

“You left with out saying anything the last time we met. I didn’t get your name.” The creature uncloaked himself to me than I thought. He had his mask on again with the same fashion of clothes as before. Well perhaps a bit skimpier than before as the armor left very little to the imagination this time under the bulges of muscle. A handful of clicks that meant absolutely nothing to me pulled my attention back up to his face. I frowned, “I’m afraid I don’t understand you.” I could tell the creature was agitated from his body language, but that didn’t help me at all. HE growled from behind his mask and rose his arm up and pushed a few buttons on something metallic that rested on his wrist. He gave a his head a sharp turn towards me that made me jump just slightly. His clicks returned and he twisted his head to the side.

“We. Met. Not.” my eyes widened at the sound of my own voice in the broken English. 

“We didn’t meet two days ago?” I asked to clarify. The huge alien roughly shook his head in an annoyed fashion

I nodded. “Well my apologies then. I am Princess Hala.” I gave a deep nod towards him. I looked at the creature with open eyes but was only met by the cool empty stare of the mask.

I sucked in a shaky breath glancing around the ground. “Will you sit by me?” he cocked his head to the side in an questioning manner. “It’s a beautiful, warm day. I was just reading about my history. Well not mine,” I corrected, “but my people’s - well, human’s.” I chuckled nervously. The alien just stood still. 

Surly this thing wasn’t going to kill me on my own planet, in my own garden, right? That would be stupid. Right? Even so, he would of done it already if he was going to kill me. It wasn’t like I’m heavily guarded at the moment, I swallowed glancing around for the nearest unseen guard.

I glanced back at the alien, still motionless. “Well, I am going to enjoy the shade, you’re welcomed to sit here too.” I rested against the tree truck again and angled my head down just enough to appear to be reading.

His sudden movement caused me to snap my head up, but he gracefully squat besides me, head leaning in towards the book. “I can share.” I whispered turning the book between us. “Tell me when to stop.” I grabbed a hand full of pages and started flipping through them, going almost to the end of the book.

“Stop.” My voice filled the air and I stopped turning the pages. A scaled claw turned the book towards him. The page was part of a symbols chapter, it detailed some of the different symbols of “Protection & Affections”. I raised an eyebrow at him when he started to trace the printed out rose on the paper.

“It’s a rose.” I looked at him studying his masked face while looking at the paper. The alien’s head cocked to the side swooshing his dreads across his back and fiddled with the device on his arm. I watched him hesitantly waiting for him to speak using my voice again, but instead a type of 3D hologram of a planet appeared in faded colors. The world was faded red and green with just a few large bodies of blue splotched on the sphere. “This is your home?” I reached out slowly to touch the hologram, fearing he might break it.

“Home.” he purred like a cat under my repeating voice, he pushed more buttons on his arm making the hologram zoom into a dense green jungle. My eyes widened in awe at the different colors I could now see, and the odd shapes the trees made.

“How odd.” I whispered leaning in towards the Hunter’s hologram, he zoomed to the different flower-like plants in the forest. The shapes were so realistic even with the faded colors that they took my breath away. “They’re beautiful!” I said looking up at the hunter who was studying my face.

I had been looking at the many different plant like species when I offhandedly asked, “What is your name?” 

He turned his head to my book on the ground tuning off the hologram and he clicked out some response. I grimaced, “I thought you’d say that.” At least he didn’t growl at me, my mind told me. “Look as much as it pains me to say, I can’t pronounced that.” he grunted. “So I’ll have to give you a nickname, a name I can call you.” He turned his head to me in a obviously annoyed fashion. “With your permission.” I dared him to deny me in my language with my eyes, ‘try speaking in my tongue see how easy it is big guy.’ But he just sharply nodded his head, making his hair things tremble slightly.

“Thank you.” I looked around trying to think of something fitting of the big beast. I glanced at the book with a sly smile. “What about Rose?” his head jerked back and looked at the book again before violently shaking his head. “Ok, ok! Not Rose.” I pulled the notepad out with a sigh and started to doodle the rose he was looking at in the book. “You’re as quite as a ghost you know?” muttering randomly not really to him. “You’re like a shadow. If I didn't know any better I’d think you weren’t sitting by me.” I glanced up from the paper to an empty patch of grass. 

“Where’d you go?!” I gave an agitated sigh glancing at my sketch and torn the flower I was drawing and tossed it on the ground. “Must be a Superpower.” Rolling my eyes I took back my book to read, but was greater by the sound of fast paced footsteps. 

“Your Highness, the King has summoned your presence in the court immediately.” A member of the Royal Guard named Lane bowed lowly to my lowered form. 

I smiled at the familiar face, relieved to get off the ground just as my butt was starting to hurt. “Very well. Mustn’t keep him waiting shall I?” Lane offered a hand to help raise me up, but was surprised when my books and pad landed in his extended palm. “Please give these to Sabrina. She will know what to do with them.” I stood up and winked at the young twenty year old knowingly. Though his handsome face didn’t show it I could tell a slight blush laced his neck and ears. 

He bowed with a slight smile to his lips, “Thank you Princess. It will be done.” and went off to find the little nymph. I giggled at the all around captivating romance my friend and this guard had blossoming like a spring time flower.  

Smoothing out my practical training pants, slightly bothered that I couldn’t change into something more formal and walked with a brisk pace to the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to come: The Courts on thin Ice... bring your Ice skates! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Tension Among Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tensions run high among the Yautja Elder and Earth King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I shall learn the ways of perfect writings, including spelling, grammar, and subject agreement but I now realize that is a very slow and painful process... for me.. LOL

The room was filled Earth officials, and Yautja Elders alike. It was one of our official court rooms, it was cylinder room with Creatin roof, that made the roof appear transparent to show bright sky above the room. There was one Yautja Elder on one side of a long rectangular table with four Blooded warriors standing behind him, while my father sat across the table with an open chair on his left side and Col. Roberson sitting in a chair on his right. 

There was a tension in the air, as both races seemed to be on edge when I walked in. Of course, I entered through the main entrance door, that made a grand opening sound and a giant thud as it came to a stop. I entered and saw all faces towards me, and my loud entrance. I gave a short deep breath and moved passed a line of royal guards, who were all standing on the balls of their feet, and around to the open chair to the left of my father. 

“How kind of you to join us daughter.” my father said courtly, I inclined my head down only slightly and raised it up higher with my shoulders back. I took a good look at the recipients of the meeting. 

The creatures were all massive, the shortest easily a foot taller than my fathers 6’2 statue. And all of their faces covered with a heavy mask, hiding their faces. 

“Daughter, this is the High Elder of the Yautja Northern Clan.” My father did not look at me but nodded his head in either of our directions. “Elder, this is Princess Hala.” The tension in the room was already so thick, I kept my face light with a smile and open eyes. 

“High Elder.” I spoke with a deep respect and bowed my head. The aged creature in turn inclined his head in my direction and gave a sort of trill from under his mask.

“The Yautja of the Northern Clan has come to us in peace,” my father started, his voice emotionless and hard, I looked to him to see his brown eyes set in the stone expression I had become familiar with after my mother’s death. “Even though their past with Humans before this point has never been on equal terms.” There was an ice to his voice that sent a shiver through my spine. 

The Elder made a deep growl from across the table and I noticed suddenly the guards behind me cocked their guns in a silent warning and the Yautja behind the Elder moved into an offensive position, rawring threateningly. The tension had reached a peak and it felt like any second would erupt in a fight, and I wasn't sure where we would stand against the 7 foot plus aliens. 

I jumped up momentarily breaking the tension, raising my hands in defense. “Let us all calm down.” I glanced at our soldiers seeing them still tense, “Men, stand down.” they relaxed immediately though I saw a brief moment of hesitation in their formation. I turned to face the aliens, glancing at their leader. “Elder, please.” I motioned to the Yautja behind him. I saw the Elders shoulders visible relax and he chirped to those behind him. “Thanks you.” I nodded my thanks. I sat back down in my chair, staying on the edge of my seat. 

I waited for my father or the Elder to speak but it seemed like they were playing the quiet game. I sighed and glanced around the room noticing a type of chart of our planet system in motion. I felt my eyes pull in confusion, “High Elder, may I inquire what this chart is about.” I gestured to board. 

The Elder cocked his head to the side and I suddenly questioned how he would communicate with me but I was greeted with a hard metallic voice. “This. This is the chart of this system and your surrounding neighbors.” I smiled encouragement. “I am here to offer an alliance between the Humans and the Yautja of the Northern Clan.” 

My father cleared his throat. “Yes, but Elder you must understand my confusion in the sudden change of heart.” my head followed the change in speakers, “Just six months ago, one of our intergalactic scouters was attacked by a Yautja war ship. There was no survivors. So I will ask again. Why are you here.” I didn’t know about the scouter ship, I was slightly hurt that I wasn’t informed. The King paused “The torment your race has inflicted to us humans runs deep in history.” 

My father leaned forward, glancing at Col. Roberson who promptly handed over his tablet. The King scrolled through the screens and clicked his tongue. “Let me see, there are countless reports of Yautja planting Xenomorph eggs on Human settlements, Human kidnappings around Yautja sightings.” he sharply turned his head to the unmoving Elder. “All sprinkled throughout human history since the dawn of our written history.”

“And yet,” my father continued, “Up until this point, no official contact from the Yautja to Human Earth officials have ever occurred.” The way my father ended his sentence felt almost like a challenge as if he wanted the Elder to make an excuse.

“This planet,” The Elder started off slowly, “is a relatively young planet compared to the others in the system. The Yautja have a code of ethics that details that when the superior species of a planet has developed enough to travel outside their system, they are seen by the Yautja species as worthy.” He paused expecting my father to say something, but the King waited. “Many factors are reviewed to deem a species worthy or not of contact. Once a Clan deems them worthy, they then must present it to the other tribes and they must agree. This is why no official contact has been made until now.” 

My father was in deep thought, though only his eyes betrayed him that. I couldn’t tell what was going on inside my fathers head, but knowing him I worried that the next statement out of his mouth would be offensive. Col. Roberson cleared his throat almost in asking permission from my father, who gave the slightest nods. “I’d like to make a reification; Humans, have been deemed as worthy of the Yautja contact.”

“Yes.” the High Elder chirped.

“An alliance. . .” My father trailed off and leaned back into his chair. He was thinking about agreeing to it, I knew it. “I will agree, on one condition: I require a sign of trust from the Yautja.”

“This can be arranged.” The Elder agreed. “In return, the United Family will give their full support in the instance of galactic war.” Silence.

It was said. War. I glanced to my father out of the side of my eye. Of course, galactic war has always been a topic I heard growing up after my mothers death, but as of late there had been more and more talk among the palace. Wispers from the wise that say something is coming, of corse I cannot believe all that they say, but there was something is the old men’s words that seemed to ring true in my heart. I looked at the chart of my system, the 3D hologram planets moving lazily around. 

“That would not be wise, your majesty.” Col. Roberson stated. My father nodded in agreement.

“I agree Colonel. Those terms seem very one sided. We would get the short end of the stick.” I saw the Elder move slightly in unease. “An equally shared support. Troops, supplies. A Mutual alliance.”

The Elder was motionless, it was unnerving. “Agreed. But If those are your terms, I have one for you.” My father had the slightest smirk on his face that made my stomach drop, it was the look he got right before he’d win the whole pot in a Card game. “We would require something from you. You know nothing of the Yautja culture. I require that the United Family understand the Yautja culture. Then you, King, will understand how much our word, our honor means to us."

"And how would you suggest we do that?"

"The United Family will join for a full cycle of hunting aboard one of the ships form the Yautja of the Northern Clan." The Elder reported. My father paused, eyes pulled into thought. He turned his head to the Colonel and they shared a internal dialogue that came form the decades they have been friends.

"That would not be possible. That would leave the kingdom in a weaken state for too long." My father countered. I sighed seeing this going no where anytime soon. I zoned out whiled the two leaders bickered, the tension slowly rising once again like water beginning to boil. 

"You have such little faith in our honor." The Elder barked out. "We ask that United family’s--"

“What if an ambassador were to live with the Yautja?” I asked suddenly interrupting the Elder and breaking the tension of the two Alpha males in the room. Both my father and the King of the Yautja turned towards me, “Hear me out." I stood and walked to the chart of the star system. “Weather or not either of us want to admit it, the stars are changing.” I looked to the Yautja King. “I cannot be sure if you too have felt it, but something is coming.” I saw a change in his eyes, “So you have? We have too. Come now father, it was no secret of ours.” My father settled down back into his chair motioned for me to go on. “We, the superior races need to at least ally ourselves to prevent wars, and misunderstanding. If one of us were to live or be engrossed into your culture,” I sighed not real sure where I was going with this notion. 

Lucky for me the Yautja King seemed to be amused or interested in my idea. “This, would be. . . acceptable.” he stated simply. I looked to my father for any sign of anger but saw none. "The Yautja and the humans of Earth will have a mutual alliance. And as a sign of trust on behalf of the Yautja of the Northern Clan offer a look into what you would call our hyper-drive. Your engineers may study our ships while we are in this system." My father nodded in approval, and I could tell the Colonel was very excited about this news. 

My father and the Elder stood simultaneously, the Colonel and I followed his suite. "I will hold a meeting within the hour with Ambassadors whom I believe will be a good candidate for this assignment." My father held out his right hand for the Elder to shake, "I think we have come to an agreement." He stated. "I will have Colonel Roberson draft an official treaty for us to sign, your culture may rely on your honor and word, but here on Earth if it is not in writing then there is always a chance for someone to blackout of the agreement."

The Elder stared at my fathers hand while he talked, but reached out and took it following my father's lead in shaking. "I will oblige. However, I ask that I be in the room with the candidates you speak of." The King turned his head slightly in question,"I will need to approve of the Ambassador you choose. My Clan can be very rough, they must be able to defend themselves but have an open mind to learn our culture." The King agreed to this logic and ended the meeting in little time after that. 

Col. Roberson called a member of the guard and tasked him to collect a handful of Ambassadors my father recommend. The Yautja still stood motionless, all of their cold mask taking in every move we on the other side of the table made. The Elder stared at the interaction my father had with the Royal Guard, in truth it should of unnerved me, but I was left with just a sense of curiosity.

"Princess," the Colonel called to me, "your father has requested your presences in this meeting as well. Your presence has appeared to once more clam rising tensions that fill a room." He reported in a tone that barely showed gratitude and pride. I looked around the room and noticed my father's disappearance and held in a sigh of annoyance. The Colonel patted my shoulder and guide me towards the hall, informing the Elder that once a room was found he would be escorted alone to the meeting. The Colonel was practically an Uncle to me, guiding me since I was a babe. 

“You did very well Princess.” he said once we were out of the room.

I released the sigh I held in, “Yes, but I must admit Politics are quite a bore.” Colonel Roberson chuckled at my naiveness,

“Perhaps, but you have an uncanny knack for it.” he replied and we walked through a modest rich wood set of doors to a semi-circled room filled with chairs and desks for Ambassadors to sit in. “This will do nicely, don’t you think Princess?” I nodded absentmindedly to him and walked around the front of the room used for presentations. I heard the Colonel excuse himself and walk outside presumably to fetch the Elder from down the hall.

I fiddled with my pants, smoothing out the lines, and walked around the dimly lit room. I raised my hand above my head and snapped, the lighting increased showing all the detailing of the room. It was a room dedicated to my mother, deep blue accented with gold leaves, even the carpet held rich tones that identified with my mothers family ties.

There was a portrait of my mother and I on the Northern wall, painted by my father believe it or not. My mother sat on a bench that was in the gardens and held me in front of her, arms cradled around me and cupping a large Forget-Me-Not in front of me. We both had smiles as big as the sun. I smiled at the vague memories I had of that day, we had to keep very still, but all three of us were laughing. 

I stayed in that spot reliving a distant time. I sighed and shook my head forcing the past to stay were it was. I was thinking about her a lot as of late, perhaps it was just the new bloom of our flowers, or my training that was getting more rigorous each day that trigged something long forgotten, but I knew not.

The doors opened a little too forcefully and I sucked in a sharp breath towards the rough men that entered into the delicate room. Oh dear, I thought, this isn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to Come: A Sealed deal and an familiar face... uhh.. mask 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Earth Ambassador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an alliance in progress the next step is to find the right Ambassador. Will any of the Men the King choose agree to the Elder's standards? 
> 
> Next time the Princess meets a familiar mask.

Male Ambassadors of all ages trickled in to the room slowly. All carrying a rigid aura about them. As they passed me that all acknowledged and bowed to me then stood next to seats close to the center of the room. 

They looked to me as if awaiting news, I glanced at the door waiting for my father or the Colonel to enter at any moment, but after several minuets I smiled and addressed the standing men, “Gentlemen, please be seated.” There was a uniformed shuffle of the dozen or so warrior Ambassadors sitting on command. 

“I know you must be wondering why you have been called on at such short notice. I thank you all for coming so quickly, you shall get answers soon enough.” I looked around the room, making note and recognizing men of High Ranking offices. I had to force my smile, these men would hopefully succeed in self-defense, but I would bet that all were as stubborn (if not more so) than my father. These men fail to require the second condition of the High Elder. “We are now just awaiting the King, Colonel Roberson, and a guest from an out-of-system planet. The Colonel will inform you all of this when they arrive, but our guest is the High Elder of his Clan. You may discuss until they’re arrival.”

There was start of chatter around the room, and I walked over to a desk carved out of a rich red wood and sat on its matching chair. I waited patiently, and as the seconds ticked by I began to feel anticipation crawl up my spine and I felt watched. I looked around the room trying to pin what was causing my senses to heighten, but found none.

The Grand doors opens by a set of Royal Guards and entered in was the King followed my the Colonel and my trainer Mark who showed no change in expression upon seeing me. I reminded myself not to pout. The warrior Ambassadors and I stood as my father walked to the desk by my side and nodded his head for everyone to be seated. 

“Men, you were invited here for the chance to go on a diplomatic mission to establish working relations with a race called the Yautja.” The Colonel walked forward as he spoke demanding attention as he continued to explain a vague concept of what would be expected. “Greater details will be disclosed to the Ambassador assigned.” 

The meeting carried on with the Colonel excusing men seemingly at the most random moments. He’d carry on a statement about expectations and mid-thought name and excused an Ambassador. There were no obvious sign of why the men were excused, and it was puzzling to me. 

I felt the hair on my spine rise and my attention was drawn to a tall window to my left. My eyes narrowed on to a shift in the air that I now easily recognized as the Yautja technology. Somehow the Elder must be telling Colonel Roberson who would not be acceptable for this mission, I’m sure of it. 

There were only three men sitting in the room by now, and I saw the invisible Elder slowly move towards the Colonel. “Gentlemen, this is the High Elder.” he spoke.

The Yautja uncloaked himself and there was a sudden aura of anger that filled the room. The Elder motioned his head and the Colonel excused another man from the room.

The Elder spoke in his metallic voice and had the remaining two men, one a fatter 50-some year old close to retirement with keen kind eyes, and one a bulky 30 year old with sharp eyes. The Elder stared at the two for long silent minuets. 

“None of these males will do.” The Elder growled softly. The Colonel lowered his head in what I assume annoyance and dismissed the two men.

My father spoke, “Now come, what was wrong with either of those men.” 

“The younger was filled with ambition and stubbornness, his mind was not open. The Elder is not physically fit to be part of the hunting cycle.” 

“Then Elder there seems to be a greater problem than first thought. If you do not approve of any of my Ambassadors how can this alliance go any further?”

“None of the men meet my expectations,” the Elder started and glanced towards me. “But the Princess does.” My eyes widened in surprise and sucked in a sharp breath. 

My father had already begun rejecting the idea, the Colonel and Mark, ever still by the wall, looked towards the Elder in disbelief.

“The Princess is one who is both openminded and able to hold their own. Those are my requirements. That is if she is willing.” the Yautja spoke. 

“I am.” I interjected almost embarrassingly too fast, “An ambassador is needed for this mission and I am one. And what better way to show faith and trust than for me to go?” I asked my father, who walked towards me until he was just a foot away.

“I do not trust the Yautja.” the King said with no discretion. I nodded understanding perfectly. 

“But if we are expected to make ties outside our galaxy, then we must take chances." I look to the tall alien with stern determined eyes, "Trust, and faith is needed.”

My father didn’t agree with me, I could see it in his eyes. He was about to argue with me but the Elder took a demanding step towards us. “We shall take protect her.” he said it with such confidence and sincerity I had no doubt that he would hold true to his word. 

My father turned to the waiting men who both had a similar scowl on their faces, he paced to the Colonel, “I do not like this idea Elder.” 

“Elder, I do not think you fully understand the seriousness of what you have purposed.” Colonel Roberson took over, “If any harm were to come to the Princess.” Col. Roberson started not fully wanting to say what needed to be said.

“I will unleash every weapon as my disposal upon every ship, cargo, and sanctuary of the Yautja.” the King turned to the giant Yautja finishing in a ice voice.

The Elder bowed in deep respect. “I doubt not your warning. As the future leader of Earth, Princess Hala will be protected by the strongest warriors of my clan.” 

“I will see a demonstration of these warriors you speak of.” my father demanded. The Elder clicked behind his mask, and agreed.

I stood very still as they spoke, not fully believing this was really being considered, even if I agreed to it.

“I will require a field to demonstrate our daily training. And as a gift of good will, the Princess will have a personal Protector from my Clan.”

“Thank you High Elder. Your generosity is appreciated.” I bowed my head in respect and we all made our way to the military training field shortly away from the castle grounds.


	5. The Fierce Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess meets a familiar mask. Could it be that fate has more in store between the two?
> 
> Next time, Adjustments are difficult.

Going to the training field was an unusual spectacle. Members of the United Family including my trainer Mark and my friend Sabrina rode in hoover crafts along the ground as the Yautja Clan of about 20 with the Elder leading the way ran in step besides us. It was breath-takenly scary how fast they could run in step with up as if it was no concern. I watched out the window along with everyone else it seemed, and noticed a Yautja in particular running slightly behind the Elder. “Like a shadow…” I whispered.

“Creepy bastards.” Mark spoke suddenly, making me jump slightly. He touched the small of my back softly to calm me before removing his hand. “I don’t like this idea. It is not too late to back down, there is no shame in that Princess.” I nodded in acknowledgment but not speaking.

We arrived to the flat field with only two above ground buildings shortly after that. I exited the craft honestly excited for whatever I was able to see, the rest of my group tailing after me. The Yautja stopped at the foot of the craft, it appeared that none of them were out of breath, it was as if they had just finished a warm-up. 

The Elder stepped forward away from the group. There was clatter among the fierce warriors that towered over me, all of which I understood none of. 

I found myself staring at a Yautja that remained silent and to himself, behind the Elder. Knowing I’ve seen that mask before. “This way Elder.” the Colonel spoke out leading the way with my father. I sized up the Yautja in front of me for a moment longer before trailing behind my father, with Mark and several others flanking my back.

 

It was utter chaos on the field, and overwhelming to watch eight to ten groups of these massive warriors practice with brute force. Every swing made carried a threat. Every leap an enticement to the dance. There was a balance and control in every move before it was even made hinting at years of rigorous training. Half, I noticed, had a carving on their mask similar to that the Elder, and half did not.

“Watching them is mesmerizing.” I whispered in a breath watching from the sideline standing besides my father. The Elder let out a loud sound from under his mask that resembled a bark, and all of the warriors stopped mid-dance and assembled in rows of five. I faintly the heard low pitched clicks as the Elder spoke to members of his clan. I cocked my head in anticipation of what would happen next.

I guess the Elder gave out an order and all but one warrior fell back and back to their traning. I mind snapped to the exact memory! It was the warrior from before in the garden! My mouth twinned up in to a small grin as the Elder the he approached leaving the other Yautja standing back.

“Earth King this is my finest warrior, Jar’karin’ua.” the name had sounds I had never heard of before. The warrior bowed his head towards the King and rested his masked glaze on me. 

“He has much power Elder, a fine warrior indeed.” my father replied. “Though I am still uneasy, I do not doubt your words to protect my daughter.” he turned towards the Yautja, “You are blooded. How many hunting seasons have you lived for?”

The yautja responded with a sharp click that the Elder translated. “He has been part of fifty-seven hurting seasons. Young, but fast learned in training. He has exceeded all trainers but one.”

“And that would be?” Mark questioned out of line, drawing attention to him.

“Me.” the Elder replied.

“Your Majesty, the Princess is still in training. She cannot forsaken her training while on this diplomatic mission.” Mark directed to King and the Colonel that made another problem come to light. My training. “I could go with her, your Majesty.” he spoke.

“You are not an Ambassador.” Snipped the Colonel irritated for speaking out of line.

“We will train her.” the Elder replied easily. Jar’karin’ua will see to it personally.” the warrior cocked his head towards the Elder slightly. One of the woman that traveled with us approached my father carefully, and whispered something into his ear, he nodded and waved her back.

“Then it is settled. When will you depart from this system.” father asked in a even voice.

“In two Earth weeks. The Princess may come at any time with your engineers so that she may become accustomed with the ship.” I nodded. 

“Good. Now if you will excuse me Elder, I have pressing matters to attend to. You are welcomed to use this field while on this planet.” The Elder nodded and my father reached his hand out again for a hand shake. The Elder grab it with less thought this time, and my father turned to walk to the hoover craft as the Elder and warrior turned back to his clan. 

I stayed behind with Mark and Sabrina besides me to watch the Yautja train more. 

“It is quite strange these beast.” Sabrina spoke softly after several minuets, “The Yautja have been coming to Earth for centuries, using Earth as a play ground to hunt. And now we are allies.” 

“I do not like nor am pleased with the idea of you being alone on a ship full of male hunters.” Mark growled. The hunter the Elder pointed out finished a sparring with a different yautja and caught my eyes staring at him. He walked away from the warrior he’d forced to the ground and stopped about half way between myself and the training.

“Sabrina, Mark, please wait here.” I told them, Sabrina giving skeptical cautions as I glided across the grounds to met him.

He was much taller than crouch down sitting by me. “Jakarum,” the hunter growled harshly. “I mispronounced it I know.” I sighed, he made no sounds in response. “Your training is impressive.” his hand lifted to push several buttons on the thing on his wrist.

“Jar’karin’ua, protect, Princess.” came out in different voices. 

“And will watch over my training. I am in good hands.” I said lightly. 

He shook his head sharply, making me look confused. His hands pointed at me. “I?” he nodded then pointed to himself, “You?” he then pointed to the training field and release served clicks.

“You and I will train. I mean you will train me personally.” he clicked nodding his head slightly. “I see.” His head sharply looked over my shoulder as Sabrina aproched.

“Princess Hala, I’m afraid there is much to do before your departure…” she hinted lightly at all the appointments and planing I have to do to leave Earth for so long.

“Thank you Sabrina.” she surmised lightly and took just a step back. “Until our next meeting Jarcream.” He growled lowly. “It’s a work in progress.”

**Author's Note:**

> As said before, Yautja's in the next chapter!


End file.
